The Marauding Army
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: There's a group of fighter's experienced in ridding worlds of the pest known as Voldemort. What happens when two world collide and a world plagued by Death has to deal with a group of those who they know to be dead coming to fight for their freedom?


AN: This is a Story that i had within my archives, and i thought 'Hey I'm back on this site, so why not bring out my skeletons' lol Review My Lovelies!  
BTW: This is an AU, Don't expect it to go along with the Cannon. I have warned you!

Chapter One: The Arrival

The siege of Hogwarts was long and exhausting, and the death toll was rising. Most of the castle had been taken, and the few resistance left in the castle were holding down the Gryffindor wing, paying the others on the outside sent help soon. This scene of devastation and war was the one to greet the group of teenagers as they appeared in a flash of light. Of course with the fighting no one noticed them, and within moments every person in the group had disillusioned themselves. Not a sound was heard from the newcomers as they conversed mentally.

'Rages, scout the area, report back the situation and probability of the Marauders being able to help this situation' a dark haired male thought to two older boys. They nodded before slipping into the fray.

'Mystic see what the Kellums tell you, Atlas, look over the land, get an idea of the hostile forces. Einstein calculate the best plan of attack when Atlas is ready, Athens help him. Camos infiltrate the hostiles once the Rages report back. Helios be ready to go in firing, but not before my words, find a key play. Loki, Demise, Aries same for you. Hermes, Eros, Hades to the air.' the boy ordered. His group nodded sharply.

'Zeus- Death Eaters. From what we can find, which included a scan of the library the two prophecy children were killed by assassins. Voldemort never fell. Order members who were trying to defend the castle are holed up in the Towers waiting for reinforcements. Orders?' the teen sighed.

'Station yourselves outside of the entrance if you can. I'll be there when I take care of the rats infiltrating this place." He replied. Einstein looked at him.

'Destruction positions Five. We'll have the castle cleared in 20 minutes top and defenses set up in 60.' He suggested. Zeus nodded.

'You all heard him. Marauders, lets clear this universe of Death Eaters! Who knows it might fit all of us.' He ordered.

'Yes Zeus!' the 15 member dimensional army replied, before taking their positions.

James Potter stood tensely, with his wand trained to the door as screams broke out from behind the portrait. His best friends stood next to him, and his wife behind him. Injured order members were all over the commons, and the ones able to still fight were tense with fear and paranoia. Suddenly the doors awing open and two red-headed boys tumbled in, they had black face masks over their lower faces, but their eyes widened when they laid eyes on the front line.

"Bloody Hell. Commander won't be expecting this. Alright people I'm Rage, and this is my twin Rage. Don't let our names fool you, we're good emergency medics. The castle should be cleared in 15 minutes, in Commander's plans go well. Well let's see your wounded, and we'll heal them up. Mystic should be here in 6 minutes tops, so she'll be able to help more." The red-head on the left said before moving forward. His twin followed, and before the order members could react they were healing the nearest wounded.

Five minutes later and a quarter of their wounded were healed. A blonde girl tumbled into the commons, her hair streaked with blood, and a black face mask like the rage twins on her face. She looked at the Potters and friends only a moment before going to the wounded.

"The Kellum's never told me they would be alive in this world." She murmured to the twins in passing. One laughed.

"Yeah Mystic. It was a surprise to get in here and see them, but who knows maybe we Marauders found a home in this world. Depends on what the commander says, and what the others vote." One of the twins replied. Remus frowned at what they had revealed. They weren't from this reality. Mystic scoffed.

"Even if none of our families are alive here this find might just be tempting enough to see how it plays out. Hold on McGonagall, this will hurt. Nasty hex." The girl replied as she worked on McGonagall, one of the worst of the wounded. The Potters were sure she'd been dying. The older woman let out a cry of pain before sighing. Mystic grinned, and everyone could see the corners of her mouth tip up.

"Easy there Rage, eta on the completion Destruction formation 5?" she asked, sending a last healing spell at the woman who was finally coherent. Rage laughed as one.

"The Corpse Munchers here are cocky. Commanders taking out the last of the stragglers and he'll be here in 5. I've warned him of our discovery though. It seemed right." One of the twins replied Mystic nodded.

"It's to be expected. Defeat a Dark Lord when you're 15 and you become a bit of an expert with dealing with these weaklings. Especially since this is our sixth trip." She replied. McGonagall reached up suddenly and pulled down Mystic's face mask. The order gasped as one 16 year old Luna Lovegoods face was revealed.

"Somehow I know you knew that was going to happen Mystic" One of the Rage twins muttered. Luna grinned.

"Hello Professor. I guess I'm dead in this world?" she asked merrily. Minerva nodded faintly. She laughed slightly.

"Did I die with Mother, or some other time? No wait; don't tell me I'll ask the Trellums." She murmured. Two more figures entered the commons, laughing. Luna sighed. "Loki, Camos is the commander coming?" She asked, they nodded, twin sets of red hair, although one of the girl's hair quickly turned to pink.

"Aye the Golden Trio will be here soon, with Hermes, Atlas, Eros, Demise, Hades and Aries." The pink haired girl said before looking at the Potters. "Oi, buck up. We'll have defenses up in twenty, and then the Castle will officially be yours again. Commander has a group of Rot indulgers to interrogate, the rest of them are being disposed of by the clean-up crew, which is why they're taking so long." She barked. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Some explanations would be nice. And names besides your code ones." She ordered sternly. Luna rolled her eyes along with the girls, even as the twins pulled their masks off to show the faces of two more dead before their time children. Camos and Loki followed suit.

"Ginervra Weasley, also known as Ginny, Code name Loki, Gryffindor House, age 16. I've been a dimensional Marauder since I was 14 and the Commander killed Voldemort for the first time. My parents were killed during our war, along with several of my siblings, and there was no way in hell I was leaving my brother to go on his little trips." The petite red-head who had died in her first year at Hogwarts started out. Her brothers laughed.

"Fred and George Weasley, code name is shared Rage, Gryffindor House, Age 18. Dimensional Marauders since 16 when our lovely adopted little brother decided the world we had was no good, especially since all of the other Maurader's families were dead." One of the boys said. Camos rolled her eyes.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Known as Tonks- say my name and die. Code Name Camos, Gryffindor House, Age- we'll it's not polite to ask a lady and I'm one of the eldest in this rag-tag bunch. I'm here because my little adopted cousin is. Former Auror." She replied as three more people came in. They sighed and removed their face masks, revealing Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom. The Order members stared at the new children in shock and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Seeing as the fearless commander has demanded we tell you who we are, and by your reactions we are dead here I'll obey him. Yet again. Stupid Gryffindor." The Malfoy heir muttered before straightening.

"Draco Malfoy, Code Name Hades, Slytherin House Age 17. My blood brother decided to leave me in a world where I was seen as a baby death muncher to find peace elsewhere and ended up forming the Dimensional marauders, who are set on eradicating Voldemorts everywhere and finding a suitable home." He said. Wood chuckled, taking the spotlight next

"Oliver Wood, Code Name Hermes Gryffindor House, Age 20. I'm one of the older ones here, beside Dora, and as to why? I couldn't let my best and youngest Seeker ever leave and have fun while I was stuck with a world of traitors. Besides Commander just screams love me I need attention and fattening up." He said before nodding to Neville. The boy straightened and the Order stared at the child that none of them had seen except at his birth and funeral less than a year later. His parents would have to be informed he was here, alive. And so would the rest of these children's and young adult's at that.

"Neville Longbottom, Code name Atlas, Gryffindor house, Age 17. I've been orphaned the longest in comparison to the rest, Commander excluded of course. I'm here because I follow my blood brother anywhere he goes." He said simply. Luna grinned.

"Aww Nev-luv don't be so stoic." She scolded before turning to the crowd. "I'm Luna Lovegood, Code name Mystic, Ravenclaw House. I'm the Marauder's Seer, and I knew they were coming before they even did. I followed because they need me, and my blood brother wouldn't know what to do with himself without some levity." She introduced herself, before turning as three more people entered.

"The castle is secure. Commander's setting the last of the wards." One of them said. Tonks growled.

"Let me guess the Standard Anti Death Munch, Anti Apperation, and his list?" she asked, rolling her eyes as one of the newcomers nodded. She sighed. "That boy is going to be the death of me. Abnormally large core or no." She muttered. The three new girls laughed as they took off their masks while the man shook his head. Lily stared at the group, her mind coming to a conclusion that left her feeling faint. Before they could introduce themselves she looked at Luna.

"Your commander. He's my son, My Harry isn't he? If Neville isn't the one who killed Voldemort then there was only one other child who could." She whispered, drawing everyone's attention. Before Luna could confirm it large shocks of magic passed in quick waves. Ginny snorted.

"He's going to need a energy potion." She muttered. The man chuckled.

"Don't Worry Gin-Gin Zeus can handle it." He reassured her. She rolled her eyes.

"I never said he couldn't. I was just stating that if he was going to deal with the shell-shocks here he'll need to be at least half strength." She replied. Luna giggled, looking at her friend's mother.

"That is Correct Mrs. Potter. However he never knew you or your husband. You died when he was chosen." She replied before looking at the group who had yet to introduce themselves. A Chinese girl stepped forward and bowed.

"Cho Chang, Code Name: Aries, Ravenclaw house, age 18. I followed Potter along because he's a trouble magnet, and I promised my blood brother Cedric that I'd look after him if anything ever happened." She said. Next was a sandy blonde

"Susan Bones, Code name: Demise, Hufflepuff house, age 17. I promised my Aunt I'd look after Harry, and keep him happy until we found what we were looking for before she died. That and ickle Harry-kins is my darling baby blood brother." She replied with a giggle. A dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Blaise Zambini, Code Name: Eros, Slytherin house, age 17. I adopted the runt who leads us as a blood brother before the war broke out too badly, and while my family was neutral I changed that. There was no way in hell I was allowing him to pull his stupid stunts without someone there to keep him in line." She purred. The red haired man laughed.

"Charlie Weasley, Code Name Helios, Gryffindor house, Age 24. I'm the last of the eldest in the group and I'm here for my younger siblings- Harry included. Mum made me promise that I would keep an eye on them no matter what and Weasley's stick together." He said. James stared at the four Weasley children that had died over the years. Molly wouldn't let them leave her sights when she found out. Everyone was at an impasse until the doors opened up one last time and three teens trekked in.

"Honestly Harry, you just had to make sure that everything was done at once. Now look at you. It's hard for you to magically exhaust yourself.. I understand this but it doesn't mean its okay to keep going until you do." A female scolded. She had curly brown hair and a heart shaped face. Lily remembered her as the first year that had died- killed by a troll. The red headed boy snorted.

"Honestly Mione just let him rest for a second." He muttered. It was Ron Weasly, another child killed by the troll. Lily rushed forward when the black haired boy stumbled, knowing it was her baby. She caught him, and in a show of strength lifted him up. He was entirely too light for a 17 year old. She moved him to a couch and set him down, their eyes locked.

"Hello Mum." The boy murmured. She smiled, tears building. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I take it the Marauders told you who Zeus here is? And I take it you needn't any introductions from Ron, or I?" she asked. McGonagall shook her head shakily.

"No Ms. Granger. There is no way I'd forget two of my students who died in this very castle." She murmured. Hermione sighed.

"The Troll? We've seen similar things happen in the previous universes. It seems without Harry here to save the day Ron and I were predestined to die." She replied. Lily looked up, taking in the five Weasley children.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Watch Harry for me. I have to alert the Order, and get these children's parents here. Then we'll get the whole story." She ordered briskly. Her husband nodded, coming over and Lily made her way to the Fireplace.


End file.
